The Noahs Meet Slenderman
by Quraina
Summary: This fic tells the story of what happens when the noahs decide to play horror games late at night - perhaps not willingly, but still. What happens when it's Lulus turn? Or when Mightora makes his appearance? Read and find out! Contains hints to Tyki/Debi and Lulu/Tryde, but you can ignore it if you want. An attempt to a humorous fic. Read and review please! :3
1. Chapter 1

The Noahs meet Slenderman chapter 1

**A/N **

**First of all - I don't own anything, neither from DGM nor Selderverse!**  
**Secondly - those who doesn't know what Slender is, read this through!**  
**"Slender v. 09" is basically a first-person horror game. You're in the forest at night, equipped with only a flashlight, and you're supposed to find all 8 pages. But you're followed by Slenderman - a tall, thin, human-resembling monster who's stalking you. If he catches up to you... You're dead.**  
**Also, the more pages you find, the more active Slenderman becomes, and the creepy noises surrounding you becomes worse. If you want more info, just google it.**  
**Anyways, here comes the fic! Enjoy!**  
**End of A/N**

It all could've been avoided if Fiddler had known better. But he didn't.  
That was the reason that the noahs calm and quiet night was disturbed by a horrified scream, coming from Fiddlers room.  
That was also the reason Debitto, Wisely, Tryde, Tyki, Lulu, Road and (to everyone's surprise) Mightora darted out of their respective beds and ran to Fiddlers aid.  
They had been expecting many things - all from exorcists to murderous pancakes (what? It could've been...) and everything in between, but what they had not expected was the sight that met them as they reached Fiddlers room.

Fiddler was sitting in front of a computer showing a couple of folders and nothing more. All the lights were out, and the curtains were drawn. All looked normal - but Fiddler was still screaming.  
"Fiddler! What are you doing?!" Tyki exclaimed, voicing everyone's thoughts. He earned another scream and a jump before Fiddler recognized them. "We thought you were dying!"  
"I WAS dying! Seriously, that was the scariest thing ever..."  
Debi snorted. "What, the folders attacked you?"  
Fiddler sent him a dangerous glare. "If you'd played the same game I just did, you'd be screaming and kicking at the floor by now."  
"What was that?!"  
"Guys, calm down", Tryde cut in. "A horror game, you say? How about we all play it and then decide if it's scary or not?"  
That sounded logical. They all agreed, more or less reluctant. Lulu squirmed nervously before nodding shortly.  
"I wanna try first!" Wisely cried. "Show me the controls!"  
Fiddler shortly explained it to them.  
"So you just have to collect eight pages?" Tyki concluded.  
"And avoid getting killed", Road added.  
"Yeah. It's sooooo scary!" Fiddler said with a shudder.  
The whole thing suddenly turned into a contest - the one who managed to find the most pages, without getting caught by the thing hunting them or shutting off the game, would win.  
That caught everyones attention.

After being served coke and sandwiches, everyone settled down. Wisely sat down in front of the computer. After taking a deep gulp from his coke, Wisely said "Let's go!" and after double-clicking the program, the Slender-Contest started.

They were met by a dark forest and a moonless sky. After checking behind him, and seeing a high fence, Wisely set off on "The great adventure of the mysterious pages", as he himself called it.  
He began talking non-stop.  
"It's really quite nice, I mean, look at that sky - it's so pretty! The graphics are nice too, I could stay here forever! I wish we had a forest like this one close by, and - is that a rock?"  
It was three big rocks, standing in a circle. Plastered upon one of them was the first page.  
"Oooh, look! 'Don't look behind you, or it takes you'? That's such a nice note-"  
Wisely was abruptly cut off as something started sounding in the distance.  
He scanned the forest with his flashlight. There was nothing except trees in sight.  
"... Oh well, let's continue then..." he said, sounding a lot less happy compared to before.  
A few minutes later, he reached a rather big tree located in a glade. On it was the second note, saying 'NO NO NO NO'.  
Wisely was, quite obviously, beginning to feel uncomfortable.  
He kept looking over his shoulder, and jumped at every sound. Everyone in the room was quiet. Debi shuffled closer to Tyki to get a better view - not that Tyki minded, but it certainly didn't do his heart rate any good.

Wisely pressed on, a lot faster than before. He reached a large pipe, and after peeping into it, he went and grabbed the third note ('follows'). The sounds were definitely louder and more creepy than before. He continued towards the other end of the pipe, but suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.  
And looked behind him.

Slenderman was standing at the opening of the pipe, staring at him with non-existent eyes.

Wisely screamed. Twitching violently, he turned his back to it and ran. When he was in the forest, he turned again.  
Slenderman was even closer.  
Wiselys scream jumped up a few octaves, hitting a note Road would be proud of. The other noahs in the room were also screaming, almost like a reflex - Lulus "eeeeeeeeh" echoed through the room, and someone let out a low "whuuuuu".  
When Wisely turned around to find Slenderman less than one meter away, his hand crashed down on the escape-button and the game shut down. Tyki hastily closed his mouth when he realized that he was screaming as well.

The other screams slowly grew silent, even though Wisely still had an extremely long "noooooooooo" flowing from his lips.  
"My god", were the first words to be spoken. "What was that?"  
"Slenderman" Fiddler replied unhelpfully. Still shaking violently, Wisely made his way to sit beside his sister on the couch. She patted his back kindly.  
"Well, who's next?" Tyki said, somewhat nervously.  
The room was quiet for a second, and then Mightora rose.  
"I will do it."

**A/N Whoo, cliffhanger! Well, what do you guys think? Boring? Funny? Slow? Hilarious? Lemme know! Mightora'll be up next time!**  
**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**I still don't own anything!**

**Sorry in advance if Mightora seem OOC to you - he has yet to say a word in the manga, so this is only my imagination! I hope I won't disappoint you :)**

**I also want to thank the ones who reviewed the first chapter - thank you so much, it means a lot to me! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Now, enjoy - the second chapter of horror!**

**End of A/N**

"I will do it."

Mightoras voice rang through the room. It was pretty shocking really - almost none of the noahs had heard him speak before. His voice was surprisingly high-pitched.

"Uh, alright", Fiddler said awkwardly. "You know the controls?"

"I heard when you explain to Wisely", Mightora said in broken english. He sat down in front of the computer and, quite unceremoniously, started the game.

Mightora kept a steady pace, not stopping to read any of the notes and just grabbing them while passing, and only looking behind him when he had to.

The first time he spotted Slenderman, he was far away from Mightora. A low 'phooooow' escaped him as he breathed out, but kept staring at the stalker til static appeared and clouded his vision. Yet Mightora kept his cool and continued.

He tried his best to keep his eyes on Slender, but he'd suddenly disappear at times, making it impossible to breathe out.

Debi kept nervously sipping on his coke, holding the glass with both hands like a squirrel and trying not to shiver. He could faintly feel warmth emitting from Tykis shoulder, and it felt oddly comforting. Debi did his best not to think about that, and concentrated on Mightora.

Mightora had found four of the notes, placing him on first place and butting Wisely into second place. Then he reached six weird-looking pillars. They were circular and placed in two rows, which forced Mightora to walk around them to check for notes - and he almost walked straight into Slenderman.

He let out something that could've been a mix between a hiccup and a heartattack, and ran past the stalker. Swearing under his breath in some unknown language, he turned around to look. Slenderman was only a few feet away.

"Men för i helvete!" Mightora shout-yelled loudly. Wisely jumped, and Road let out a squeak at the outburst. Lulu yelped.

Mightora actually managed to grab the fifth page before Slenderman was upon him. A loud "What? No-nonononononono!" could be heard, steadily rising in octaves, as the screen turned to face Slender. Mightora hid his face in his hands as the stalkers face came into view. Rough static could be heard, and seen, before the game shut down by itself.

"I didn't turn around... That stalker turned me around when he caught me..." Mightora mumbled from behind his hands.

"I told you it was creepy!" Fiddler said, but he sounded pretty shocked as well.

Tryde was the one who asked what they all thought about.

"What did it mean, that weird thing you shouted?"

Mightora looked puzzled for a second, before remembering his earlier outburst.

Blushing ever so slightly, he said:

"'Men för i helvete' is, roughly, 'for fuck's sake' in swedish. I am swedish at heart, so..." giving a shy smile, he wobbled back to his armchair and sank into it. "I'm not so good at english yet, so I have not been talking so much."

A deep sigh escaped him.

"This was not the way I thought I'd start talking to you guys, though... I'm sorry for screaming so loudly."

"Don't mention it", Fiddler said, "Wisely beat you in volume."

A weak, undignified "hey!" could be heard from Wiselys corner. It was promptly ignored.

"So..." Tryde said, "back to business. Who's next?"

When no-one answered, Tryde let out a slow, deep sigh. After breathing in just as deeply, he said:

"Right, might as well get it over with. I'll go."

**A/N**

**This chapter turned out a lot slower than the first one, but I'll try to make it up with an EXTRA fun chapter next time! I have lots of ideas for Tryde, so I think next chapter will turn out great!**

**Please, everyone, keep reviewing - it gives me the fuel to keep writing :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
